


WHY WON’T YOU FUCK ME!?! (Kuzusoda) [Kazuichi x Fuyuhiko]

by Pastel_Eli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College AU, Hajime and Nagito date for awhile?, Help, Hhhhh I am a trans male and don’t know much about the male body so please bare with me, How Do I Tag, I have never done smut before, M/M, No there is no poly relationship with Izuru and Hajime and Nagito, Or Lemon, Sex or something idk, dont support GRLwood, gay sex?, or lime, this fanfic was inspired by the song Nice guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Eli/pseuds/Pastel_Eli
Summary: In this AU Fuyuhiko is known as the “slutty student” because he sleeps with most of the male students, except for his friends (Hajime, Gundham,, Nagito, Nekomaru,  Izuru, and teruteru). He meets an Exchanged Super HighSchool Level Student of Machinery, known as Kazuichi Soda. They start becoming closer and Fuyuhiko starts to develop feelings for him because he doesn’t want Fuyuhiko for his body. His parents are dead and so is his sister. Peko is like his mother but still the same age as him. Kazuichi freaks out when Fuyuhiko tells him to have sex with him.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this fanfic was inspired by the song “Nice Guy”. I don’t support GRLwood, I just like the music. Also this will be NSFW so if you don’t like it then please leave. Also it glitched somehow, the ———- is moving into a different POV, for example Kazuichi’s

——————

I look around to see everybody pointing at me, whatever. I don’t really mind, they all must know me by now. I have slept with almost all the guys, and their girlfriends are super pissed off at me but hey, I don’t give a shit.

More whispers start to form as I go to my class and sit down. “HEY LOOK! IT’S THE SLUT! HA HA!” everyone but my friends start laughing. “OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU LITERALLY PAID ME TO GIVE YOU A HEAD YESTERDAY DUMBASS.” it went silent. As it better as hell be. “Good morning students, sorry for the delay. Traffic was hard to get past through”. Ms. Yukizome,, she’s alright I suppose...

“Alright! Now open to page C37 in your English Language Book the one that you got recently.”

We all did as told.

“Hm, right... there will be another of you joining us on the 13th, which is two days away. Now, be nice to him. He got into here because of his grades not talent so he isn’t as special.” She smiled and started speaking more. I didn’t give two fucks.

I then looked over to my left to see Hajime helplessly staring at Nagito, and he says he’s straight... I grab a piece of paper and throw it at Hajime and he snaps his head at me. I give him the “you-were-staring-at-him-again-you-homosexual” stare. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Izuru with a deadly stare. Not this again. I reached out for my backpack and threw them a rock. Izuru being the almighty person, catched it. I looked at them and then Nagito who was staring at them. They got the hint and Hajime sat back right. \-------------- I sigh while I hear my father opening the shop. Hmph,, wonder what to do today. I quickly go up stairs and open up my laptop and start typing High School Luck, which is the school I got attened to, I start typing the classes I was going to be in and scrolled down the students, Eli, Celetsa, Tanjiro (A/N:no not Tanjiro from Demon Slayer) , Chiaki, Nagito, Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Izuru, Sonia, Gundham, blah blah blah. That Sonia looked pretty but not my type.. I then hear my father call out my name, I close the laptop and rush down stairs, "Yes father?" I then saw a short male and a taller one standing next to my father. "Hello, Kazuichi Soda, I am the vice principal and this is the principal" the taller male then pointed at the shorter one, "We are here to inform you that this is your uniform and that we are delaying your day from tomorrow until in two days due to reassons" the shorter on said. Well shoot. "That's fine by me.." I spoke and grabbed the uniform the taller one had out. They keep on talking about how they, well more like the principal, would try to make sure I have a good time at that school. After an hour or so they left. My father patted me on my back and went to his room, so did I. ‘Wonder if I will make any friends’. I sigh and plop down on my bed.


	2. Huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter. Sorry if I don't upload for some time. Also Kazuichi's pov is sort of a vent from what happens to me

\-------

"Hey....uyu...ake....up" I opened my eyes to see Nagito lightly shaking me awake. "Thank goodness you woke up. It's time to go home. You don't wanna be locked in the school like last time right?" I perked my head up and I rolled my eyes "It was on purpose, and you know that" he lightly chuckled "yeah I know". I got up and started walking out. Nagito, not expecting me leaving, looked shocked and tried to catch up with me. "Don't you have to..y'know..?" I rolled my eyes "Yeah but he didn't fucking pay nor is gonna get me anything" we kept walking through the halls. Nagito shook his head "I wonder this...aren’t you filthy rich, I mean since your parent are uhm....gone, wouldn’t you have inherited all of their money? So why ask for money and things?" Oh my fucking god...is he really that dumb... “Nothing, don’t worry about it.." I told him speeding up and exiting the building.

"Fuyuhiko..!" I heard him call out. I kept walking. Whatever man..

As I started walking around I saw a library. I decided fuck it and go in. And then once i looked back i saw Nagito yelling out my name. I swear this dude has nothing better in life...

I look away and go to the fantasy section. "The Fairies' Garden" looks interesting. I looked to my left to see a happy Nagito. "Are you planning to get that checked out?! I love that book!!" He sounded so happy about it. I nodded and sat down right there. “You might like it Fuyuhiko, since you like fantasy stu-“ I put my hand over his mouth “SHHH don’t speak of it! What if someone over hears you?!” He shook his head and took my hand away from his mouth “Fine fine, whatever.” He rolled his eyes and I opened to the start of the chapter.   
  


Let me say this, it was rather interesting but I’m only on the third chapter and I already know what’s it about. Basically, this boy is a transgender male and his family doesn’t approve of this, so he runs away and meet this one guy named Elliot, he then tells him about him and his system. Elliot is also a transgender male and is happy that Ryo, which is the main character, won’t judge him for who he is. They then go to different villages to try to find shelter and they come across a forest. Whom then they meet a fairy called Oliver, Oliver was the prince to be king of that forest. There wasn’t many fairies living there so they had to keep themselves hidden away. Oliver then shows them around where everything is and how things go. All three of them start a quest to find more fairies but this guy named Tom stops them from doing so. Explaining how most fairies have gone extinct thanks to humans. Tom doesn’t trust Elliot and Ryo due to them being humans. Oliver whom had no known of this, feared them and flew far away. And I stoped right there since it might get dark. Dark like in bloody horror. Nagito of course was very excited that I was reading his favorite book.

I smiled at him then told him it’s getting late and we should go back to the dorms. He agreed. You see, the dorms and school are two different buildings, the dorms are only about a block away from the school which was also around 6 blocks away from the library. We then got up and I went to the counter to meet Ms. Fukawa while Nagito went outside. I placed the book on the counter “Are you checking this out or did Nagito ask you to check it out for him since I’m not letting him check it out anymore due to the many times he has checked it out?” She asked. I sighed, that’s Nagito for ‘ya. “No, I’m checking it out for myself” she looked me up and down and gave me a sarcastic ‘mhm’. I rolled my eyes and watched her scan the book out “Here” she said handing me the book. I thanked her and left, and saw Nagito waiting for me by the exit. “Let’s go” I told him, he looked up from his phone and walked by me. “How’s it going with them?” He gave me a small ‘hm?’ in response. “Izuru and Hajime?” Nagito then stiffened and let out a small awkward laugh. “W-what do you mean?” I laughed. “You know what I mean...” Nagito then took out his phone and kept looking at it trying to avoid any sort of contact with the topic. “O-oh uhm have you heard about the uhhh new student?” He asked trying his best to change the topic. “Yeah I have, wonder what he’s like in bed.” Nagito sighed, he wasn't as stiff as before, and opened the dorm entrance door. “Fuyuhiko, I think it’s time for you to make a new friend. I don’t mind you at all! But you only suck people off or more stuff. You haven’t made a new friend in a while, and maybe this is your chance to become friends with the new kid!” I shook my head and laughed. The stairs became louder and louder with each step we took. “Nah, it will be fun to mess with him! Plus I bet he’s a cherry boy” Nagito rolled his eyes and went up to door number 667 and opened the door. “Just saying, try making new friends” pfft yeah right. I’m fine with the ones I have now. I walked in the dorm and put the book by the TV. I then laid on the couch for god knows how long until I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it and accepted the call. 

“Hello?” I sighed. “HEEEYY BITCH!" great... "What the fuck do you want Kokichi?" I asked him and he stayed silent for a moment like if he was thinking about it. "I won't get you panta if that's what you want"i told him. "Ew i don't like grape panta. Disgusting. I drank it once and it made me throw up. I prefer pepsi." I sighed "Yeah yeah, what do you want?" From the other side of the phone i could hear him laugh. "Can you let me crash at your place?" "No." "PRETTY PLEAAASSEEE" "No." I hung up the phone.

I looked around to see Nagito in a white T-shirt and a pink sleep wear pants with bunnies on them and over him he had a pink apron that said "Hug the cook". "I'm gonna shower, do you need anything before i do?" I asked and he said silent for a moment "No thank you." I nodded and went up to my room to get my clothes and shower.

\----------

I opened my eyes to see a very dim shining light, shining my eyes awake. I fell asleep? Weird. I then heard a knock on my door. "Come in." " 'Morning sleepy head" i heard my father say "Sleep well?" I nodded and saw that he had a plate with eggs and a piece of bread on his hand. "Here 'ya go bucko" he handed me the plate. I thanked him "Hey son, I'm gonna go out to get more stuff for the shop, y'know things like oil, a new toolbox and stuff." I nodded "Sure go ahead. I'll be heading down the library if you don't mind?" He shook his head "Go to the library, i don't mind" i got up and hugged him. "I'm gonna go now. Bye my boy" he ruffled up my hair and came out a light chuckle from him, i smiled at him and told him goodbye. 

God i need to fix my hair. I looked at the plate and carefully threw it away in the trash can and put paper over it. I'm not hungry.. I grabbed clean clothes and my brush and headed to the shower. 

After showering i brushed my hair and put a beanie on it. I looked over at the mirror. I just had some ripped jeans, a black hoodie, some noticable white socks, and white shoes with my black beanie. I smiled and headed downstairs, and opened the front door, and walked out. "I wonder if Ms.Fukawa still works there." I shrugged and headed to the library. 

Once I got there I opened the door and headed inside. "Oh hello Kazuichi! Long time no see. How long has it been?" I smiled "Hello Ms.Fukawa, it's been about 3 years I believe. Not so long" she chuckled "Are you still helping your father out at the shop?" I nodded, she smiled and let me go through. I then passed by the fantasy section “You might like it Fuyuhiko, since you like fantasy stu-“ “SHHH don’t speak of it! What if someone over hears you?!” i shrugged. There's nothing bad with liking fantasy books. Whatever, i then went to the myth section and grabbed a book about sirens. Why may you ask? Well simply the fact that sirens are more interesting than mermaids. I looked over at the clock and it read 3:07 pm. I have some time to spare.

Looking over to the side i see a short blonde talking with Ms.Fukawa, i feel like I've seen him before... i looked over at the clock and it read 7:01 pm. Shit. I stood up and put the book away and headed towards the door. Ms.Fukawa said her goodbyes as i left. Shit shit, i went over the time. I ran to the shop and headed in. "Why did I find the food that I gave you in the trash?" SHIT "W-what do you mean?" I gulped. I heard him sigh and he asked me again. "Why did I find the fucking food I gave you in the trash!?" My breath hitched. "I-I'm sorry I-I just-" "YOU JUST WHAT?! I FUCKING GIVE YOU FOOD AND YOU THROW IT AWAY?!" I looked down. Never look up at him never look up at him never look up at him. I need to remind myself that. "I WORK HARD FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE?! AN EATING DISORDER?! YEAH RIGHT." I heard him grab the fly swatter. I'm sorry. Don't look up don't look up. I heard him come closer. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!?! HUH? ME TO FUCKING HIT YOU?!" He then hit me with it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. 9 hits. It could've been worse, at the same time better "I-i'm sorry father." "GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU." I got up and ran to my room. Ouch, it hurts. I then laid down on my bed, i felt tears come out. I shouldn't be sad, this is what i get. I shouldn't have wasted food. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book so how did I do?🙂


End file.
